Never Good Enough
by xparcyfabinaax
Summary: Drama. Disorders. Relationships. Secrets. Mysteries. Oh, and that's right. Newbies. Anubis House, mystery paradise or teenage nightmare? R&R please :-) I am new here so it's not great.


**Hello:) so I am new here, but I am in love with the jamber couple from house of anubis :D so I'm making a story about teenagers and disorders, diseases, surviving high school, etc. I'm also including some of my friends(they're cool with it :D) I changed their names, though. Anyways here are the OC's**

_**name: Precious Enargy **_

_**gender: female**_

_**appearance: butterscotch eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights , cute smile, etc.**_

_**background info: best friends with amber, known her since preschool. Known as a bit of a rebel when it comes to school.**_

_**-Second OC-**_

_**name: Dylan Jones**_

_**gender: male**_

_**appearance: crazy hazel eyes, look golden in the sunlight . blonde hair, woozy smile .**_

_**background info: best friends with Fabian, went to music school with him.**_

_**-3rd OC-**_

_**name: Gavin Martin**_

_**gender: male**_

_**appearance: bright blue/green eyes ; golden hair, amazing smile ; has braces**_

_**background info; best friends with Jerome**_

_**-4th OC-**_

_**name: Sabrina Fink**_

_**gender: female**_

_**appearance: green eyes, blonde hair , braces , cute smile**_

_**background info; best friends with Nina, all boys like her**_

_**-5th OC-**_

_**name: Autumn Jennings**_

_**appearance: brown eyes, hazel at very rare times. brown hair.**_

_**thats all for now :) more OC's will come later on. So here's additional information on the story **_

_**Title: Never Good Enough**_

_**genre(s): Angst/Romance/Horror/Comedy/Drama**_

_**rating: strong T, M later on**_

_**~Pairings~**_

_**•main pairings• **_

_**Fabian|Joy(I'm not a jabian fan , trust me )**_

_**Amber|eddie **_

_**Patricia|Jerome**_

_**Alfie|Mara**_

_**etc.**_

_**as for the OC's it's a surprise ;)**_

_**on with the story ! :DD**_

(***)

•Amber's POV•

It was a cold, crisp day. I wrapped my jacket around me, wincing. I was breathing shallowly, dizzy. I gently tugged my wrist out inside the inside of my jacket, biting my lip nervously. I looked down at it. It was red and sticky. Blood. I dabbed it , trying to rid the color before I got to Anubis house.

•No POV•

As soon as she got to the house, she hung her coat and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. whom she shared with Nina Martin, a green-eyed American, who was currently bawling on her bed.

"Nina, what is wrong?" the perky blonde asked.

"Fabian," she sniffled, "broke up with me. . .for Joy."

"WHAT?!" the blonde exclaimed, "JOY?! She's not even pretty! She's a jealous arse just meaning to ruin your life!" **(A/N I have not seen season 3, so yeah ...)**

"Thanks Amber. . ." the dirty blonde murmured, wiping her eyes.

"You know what? Stand up. Get dressed. We're having a girls' night out."

"No. . . I-I don't think so. . ."

"Come on Nina, don't let Fabian see you moping, show him you're fine without him."

"You're right! Who cares if Fabian dumped me? I don't need him."

"Great! So get r-"

Amber was interrupted by two certain brunettes bursting into the room.

"Hey! I'm Autumn. We're new."

Her accent was thick, and unusual.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she continued, "we'll just set our stuff and leave."

They did as promised.

(***)

Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia all sneaked out at precisely 10:27 p.m., happy they got some fresh air.

(***)

"So. . ." Precious trailed off.

"Truth or dare?" Autumn suggested.

"Sure!"

They sat down face to face.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Precious questioned.

"Hmm..dare!"

"Can't hear you, get closer." Precious griped.

"Like this?" She scooted closer, centimeters away.

Precious gasped, "c-closer. . ."

Autumn gulped "like this. . .?"

Millimeters away, Precious leaned in. Reluctantly, Autumn kissed her softly. However, she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry."

Precious smirked, "shut up."

Precious pinned her down, leaned down and. . .

Autumn shot up, breathing heavily.

"Get up." Precious cheered, "time for breakfast."

Autumn laughed nervously.

(****)

**The End! :D I know it sucks but oh well :/**

**~Five Reviews Until Chapter Two~**

**QOTD: What's you're fave color? :)**


End file.
